Misión enamorar al Cerdo y al Dobe en 30 días
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Ino-cerdo ama a Sasuke-kun por ser distante y misterioso/-Hn, el Dobe ama a la molestia por ser sonriente y calida/- Yo puedo actuar así- dijieron al unisono.-/Tienen treinta días-Gritó la Hokaje y junto con Kakashi compartio el mismo pensamiento "Esto sera interesante" YURI Y YAOI, ligero SasuSaku. Mención de SasuIno, NaruSaku.


**Misión enamorar al Cerdo y al Dobe en 30 días.**

 **SUMMARY: Ino-cerdo ama a Sasuke-kun por ser distante y misterioso/-Hn, el Dobe ama a la molestia por ser sonriente y calida/- Yo puedo actuar así- dijieron al unisono.-/Tienen treinta días-Gritó la Hokaje y junto con Kakashi compartio el mismo pensamiento "Esto sera interesante"** _ **YURI Y YAOI, ligero SasuSaku. Mención de SasuIno, NaruSaku.**_

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE...**

 **Advertencia: Si no os gusta el Yuri (chicaxchica) o Yaoi (chicoxchico) daros la vuelta y salid de aquí, una vez dicho eso disfrutarlo.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 _-"SasuSaku"-..._ Pensamientos

 _ **\- SasuSaku-...**_ Dialogo de personaje

SasuSaku...Acciones

 _ **Prólogo: Un día normal...**_

 **...**

Como todas las mañanas desde hace tres años dos miembros del equipo siete compartian en conjunto formacion desde las cuatro de la mañana.

Ese día no era la exepción.

En el campo de entrenamiento 13 se encontraban dos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Pasaban de las ocho y ellos apenas se tomaban un descanso después de su ligero entrenamiento.

 _ **\- No puedo más, Sasuke-kun, no puedo-**_ Se lamentó, como todas las mañanas una pelirrosa jadeante.

 _ **\- Hn, yo tampoco-**_

 _ **\- Apesar de todas esas practicas, a pesar de cansarme tanto fisica y mentalmente leyendo, entrenando contigo, con el resto de nuestro equipo, con Tsunade-shihou, en el hospital, no puedo sacarla de mi mente, no puedo olvidarla a pesar de todo y eso me esta matando por dentro, cada vez que la veo coquetear contigo -**_ Se quejó la pelirrosa sentandose y tomandose una botella completa de agua que traía en la mano con ligera irritación.

 **-** _ **Hn, el mismo sentimiento -**_ Imitó la acción de la pelirrosa.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y luego se voltearon a ver con pesa, esmeralda y onix chocaron y al unisono dijieron.

 _ **\- Los rubios son idiotas-**_

Y claro que eran idiotas, porque mientras ellos sufrían sin poder decir sus sentimientos por temor de ser rechazados los dos rubios se la pasaban de lo más felices, sonriendo y provocandolos, aunque, para ser honestos y aunque no lo dijieran en voz alta, los dos amaban discutir con sus rivales.

 **-** _ **Sakura deberías decirle -**_

La pelirrosa, entrecerro los ojos ligeramente y lo vio como si le hubieran crecido una cabeza de más.

 _ **\- Lo hare si lo haces tú primero Sasuke-kun-**_

 _ **\- Hn-**_

 _ **\- Eso es un si, por que si lo es, ahora mismo ire a declarar mi amor eterno**_ **-** Levantó un puño a la altura de su barbilla y miro hacía el horizonte de tal manera que parecia como si estuviera imitando la pose de Lee _**\- Nesecitamos un anillo de compromiso-.**_

 _ **\- Hn, no digas tonterias... molestia-**_

 _ **\- Awwww, amo que me llames así Sasuke-kuuuun-**_ Respondió melosa abrazando el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro, quien no hizo nada para separarse del contacto fisico de la pelirrosa al ya verse muy a costumbrado a este.

Para nadie, o bueno casí para nadie, era extraño ver la interacción de la ex fangirl con el ex vengador.

Después de que Sasuke regresara de matar tanto a su Hermano y a Orochimaru y ayudara a derrotar a Madara cuando trato de invadir la aldea -en donde muchos perdieron la vida, entre ellos todos los miembros varones del equipo 10, Shino,Yamato, Sai- los lazos con el equipo 7 se habían renovado como si en ningún momento el pelinegro se hubiera marchado, pero no solo era eso si no que ellos se habían dado cuenta que tenían sentimientos por personas de su mismo sexo con las cuales discutian todos los días, con quienes peleaban desde niños, como, una extraña rivalidad/amistad e ironicamente era por un amor y eso los hizo unidos al pasar tiempo juntos y disfrutar de la pena que la persona a la que amaban estaba enamorada del otro.

Claro que también había otras razones como por ejemplo en uno de sus lamentos, se pusieron tan borachos que terminaron durmiendo juntos y empezaron a salir en una relación que solo duro un par de meses por que era imposible que no pensaran que engañaban a los rubios y así mismo, ellos se querían si pero no era suficiente para mostrarle a todos esa relación, o que pensaran vivr juntos para toda la vida, tal vez si, pero aun guardaban la pequeña esperanza de que podían tener algo con los rubios, aunque, claro, aun seguían durmiendo juntos.

 _ **\- Sigo creyendo que seria buena idea emboracharlos y aprovecharnos de ellos Sasuke-kun y que vayamos a bares separados, por que conociendo a la cerda te querra saltar ensima y yo ya no tendre oportunidad de aprovecharme de ella -**_ Lloriqueó la pelirrosa soltando a su compañero y viendo hacía el cielo imaginando a una Ino toda borracha tratando de besar a Sasuke frente de ella, mientras ella se encuentra con una nube gris sobre su cabeza observandolos desde atrás.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al imaginarlo, hasta que su mente le juega una pasada y el no puede evitar imaginarse en el lugar de la pelirrosa viendo al Jinchuriki coqueteando con Sakura y esta dandole unos tortazos en la cabeza.

 _ **\- Mn... Me esta dando hambre, vayamos a comer mujer-**_ Prefirió cambiar de tema.

 _ **-Claro que siii cariiiñoo~**_

Y ambos tomaron rumbo hacía el barrio Uchiha, en donde ya estaban muy a costumbrados a pasar sus ratos juntos, sin percatarse de cierto peliplata los observaba escondidos desde la copa de un arbol.

 _ **\- Esto si que es interesante -**_ Murmuró guardando su libro y sonriendo bajo su mascara. **-** _ **Hokaje-sama estara interesada en saber esto.**_

Y con un puff desaparecio.

 **Tres horas más tarde.**

Tanto Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, la pelirrosa sentada en la rama de un arbol con los brazos meditaba al igual que el pelinegro que se encontraba recargado y con los brazos cruzados en el mismo arbol, después de ducharse, cambiarse y desayunar, decidieron que se merecian un descanso y ambos acostados en el suelo de la mansión disfrutaron de un momento de tranquilidad en silencio sabiendo que acabaría cuando fueran a entrenarr con el restó del equipo.

Y así fue apenas habían estado quince minutos en silencio cuando ambos sintieron dos firmas de chakra acercarse a ellos, ambos suspiraron y se dispusieron a pasar otro día con sus amores platonicos.

 _ **\- Sasuke- kun buenos díaaas~ -**_ Gritó una Yamanaka sonriente tratando de abrazar a un pelinegro que la esquivo e ignorando a una rosada que la veía con los ojos levemente entrecerrados por ser ignorada totalmente.

 _ **\- Sakura-chaan, Temeee Ohayooo -**_ Saludó el rubio con su muy familiar sonrisa zorruna.

 _ **\- Naruto...-**_ Saludó la pelirosada sonriendole a su casi hermano para luego voltear a la rubia que aun trataba de abrazar al pelinegro **. -** _ **Ino**_ **-** para verse ignorada por esta, otra vez, suspiro, aun que le doliera, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

 **-** _ **Dobe...-**_ Saludó con su típico porte el pelinegro esquivando una vez más a la rubia que se le abalanzaba a cada dos segundos, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero esquivar a la loca rubia hueca era un buen entrenamiento, pero sabía que si no paraba lo único que lograría era que la pelirosa sonriera de esa forma... de esa forma que le desagradaba a él y que alguien como la pelirrosa no tenía por que portar una de esas sonrisas en su cara. _**\- Basta ya Yamanaka. -**_ Mencionó irritado colocandose atrás de la pelirrosa que acababa de bajar del arbol.

 _ **\- Vamos Ino, deja de una vez a Sasuke-kun y empezemos a calentar antes de que Kakashi -sensei llegue -**_ Extendió su mano evitando que Ino se acercara más a Sasuke.

La rubia se quito la mano de la pelirrosa que estaba en su cara y la miro con con enojo y con las mejillas infladas -cosa que enternecio a la rosada pero trato de no demostrarlo- para luego darse la vuelta y latigear el rostro de Sakura con su cabello.

 _ **\- Soló quieres quedarte a Sasuke-kun para ti, frente, pero al final sera mio a si que disfrutalo.-**_ Y con eso dejo al Uchiha y a la Haruno solós.

Sakura se sobo la parte afectada y dejo escapar todo el aire que contenía siempre era lo mismo pero ya estaba acostumbrada por más que le dijiera a Ino que no estaba interesada en Sasuke no la escuchaba y prefiria dejar las cosas así, una mano en su hombro hizo que voltera y se encontrara con un par de ojos onix compresivos.

 _ **\- Lo se -**_ Murmuró Haruno **.** _ **\- Si piensas que voy a llorar estas equivocado Sasuke -**_

El pelinegro also una ceja divertido.

 _ **\- Aun no entiendo como es que la soportas -**_ Preguntó serio el pelinegro -no se lo diría a la molestia en voz alta pero, jamás le agradó la forma en la que la rubia hueca la trataba- caminando al lado de la pelirrosa hacía la lo rubios que platicaban tranquilamente.

 _-_ _ **Lo mismo me eh preguntado yo -**_

 _ **\- Hn, tal vez solo eres masoquista. -**_ Bromeó con una sonrisa ladina viendo a su amado rubio alejarse de la rubia loca que le gritaba y lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar, soló por decirle que estaba engordando, cosa en la que el estaba muuuy de acuerdo.

La pelirrosa se detuvó y colocando una mano sobre su mentón lo medito unos segundos bajo la incredula mirada onix que soló lo había dicho para animarla no para que se pusiera seria.

 _ **\- Mmm, tal vez -**_ Dijo después de unos segundos al no encontrar otra respuesta que no fuera empalagosa como la que había pensado.

El pelinegro suspiro y sonrió.

 _ **\- Vayamos a salvar al dobe antes de que TU rubia hueca lo mate -**_

 _ **\- No queras decir antes de que te deje sin el amor de tu vida -**_

 _ **\- Hn, molestia -**_ Camino más rapido evitando así que la pelirrosa viera el pequeño rubor en su mejilla.

Sakura soló sonrió, un día normal como cualquier otro.

Lo que no sabía tanto ella como Sasuke era que dos personas estaban confabulando algo contra ellos, algo que haría que lo que consideraban un día normal se volviera de cabeza...para bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A: ¡¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia?!. Lo se tengo otras historias que debo actualizar en vez de publicar una nueva pero es que no pude evitarlo, e visto varios fanfics SasuNaru Y SakuIno y me pregunte como seria uno en donde Sasuke y Sakura (como los protaginistas) intentaran conquistar al par de rubio, aunque solo dire algo el final es algo inesperado jajaja.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar o mandarlo a sus favoritos. Se aceptan recomendaciones por si alguien le gustaría que pasara algo en el fanfic.**

 **Matta ne... XD (20/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
